150th Hunger Games: Quells of Fate
by Crackpot Jones
Summary: "As a reminder to the Rebels that we will always stand tall and that you will never win, even when you work together, all tributes this year will be paired up randomly and they cannot kill their assigned ally or else we'll blow them up," -CLOSED-
1. Chapter 1

**xX Introduction Xx**

**Yeah, it's another SYOT story. I'll try to update at least once a week and promise not to abandon this. As we all know, Quarter Quells come with a twist. So this year, all tributes will be randomly paired up with another tribute as allies. Tributes cannot kill their assigned ally or else the Capitol will blow them up.**

"As a reminder to the rebels that the Capitol will always stand tall and you will never be able to win even if you help each other, all tributes will be randomly paired up and they cannot kill each other," says the President with a smug smile. Dun Dun Dun.

* * *

><p><span>Districts<span>: (Got this from Alactricity WITH her permission).

**District 1: **Its industry is making luxury items for the Capitol. Due to the nature of its industry, it's considered the wealthiest district, the only other wealthier area being the Capitol itself. It is considered a career district.

**District 2: **The district's public presentation is that of stone quarries, but it also manufactures weaponry, trains, and supplies Peacekeepers. The main military in the district is known as the Nut. This district is sometimes called "the pets" of the Capitol. They are the biggest supporters of the Capitol therefore babied and given many extra conveniences.

**District 3: **District 3's primary industry is general electronics of many types, though it is known for also making various mechanical products such as automobiles and firearms. Thus, many of its residents are technically apt. It is not considered a career district even though district 4 is.

**District 4: **District 4's industry is fishing, thus most residents have experience using nets and tridents, making fishhooks from scratch, swimming, and identifying edible sea life. It is considered a Career district.

**District 5: **Although the series doesn't give district five an industry, I'm making the industry silver (mined). Members of district five will be good with metals, particularly silver, and are good at unneling. It is impoverished due to the high demand of silver leaves the district with little to go for food.

**District 6: **Although the series doesn't give district six an industry, due to the two quarter quell tributes being morphling addicts; my guess is that medicine is their industry. These people have excellent knowledge of different herbs and chemicals, yet are easily addicted and emaciated, often sick due to the capitol taking ALL of the medicine.

**District 7: **District 7's industry is lumber and many of its residents to have experience with hatchets, axes, saws, and other tree cutting tools.

**District 8: **District 8's principal industry is the production of textiles, and they have at least one factory that is primarily used for making Peacekeeper uniforms.

**District 9:** Although the series doesn't give district nine an industry, I'm making it a shoe making district. These tributes will be familiar with skinning and tanning animals/hides, good with hammers and lifting crates of shoes for other districts and for the Capitol.

**District 10:** the industry is livestock. These tributes will be accustomed to animals, what parts of meat are good, what parts aren't, and the spoiled states of food. They are good at roping and taming animals as well, and very strong from wrestling them all of their lives.

**District 11: **District 11's industry is agriculture-orchards and fields of grain and cotton surround the district. Almost everything grown is shipped directly to the Capitol. It is one of the poorest districts in Panem, second only to District 12. It is also one of the districts where the Peacekeepers are the strictest. Ironically, this directly results in its residents generally being malnourished and underfed despite its focus on agriculture.

**District 12: **District 12 is located somewhere in the Appalachian Mountains. Its chief industry is coal mining. The district has the distinction of being one of the poorest districts, if not the outright poorest, in all of Panem.

* * *

><p><span>Tribute Form:<span>

Name:

Age:

District: (Give me 2)

Appearance:

Personality: (Detailed as possible)

Family: (Name, age, etc.)

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Reaped/volunteered:

If volunteered, reason:

Strategy:

Alliance?

Romance:

Token:

Interview angle:

Anything else?

* * *

><p><strong>So send in your tributes, it's gonna be one hell of a Games. And. May the odds be ever in your favor! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2, Tributes list

**This is the complete tribute list for the SYOT and it's final.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>District 1:<span>**

**Female:**Cora Liotta Brays (16)

**Male: **Diamond Brooks (17)

**District 2:**

**Female:** Fire Stone (17)

**Male: **Kyon Dentous (16)

**District 3:**

**Female: **Callie Calamari (15)

**Male: **Copperton Willis (18)

**District 4:**

**Female: **Dia Wave (18)

**Male: **Jacob Maherl (13)

**District 5:**

**Female:** Gemma Manithy (16)

**Male: **Leon Williams (16)

**District 6:**

**Female:** Danielle Spahira Hale (14)

**Male: **Gear McCloud (14)

**District 7:**

**Female:** Sage Kindle (16)

**Male: **Kelton Stone (17)

**District 8:**

**Female: **Rowan Morgenstern (15)

**Male: **Giffet Langerhorn (12)

**District 9:**

**Female: **Christel Le Bearfont (17)

**Male:** Alton Hackett (18)

**District 10:**

**Female:** Dahlia Koi (16)

**Male: **Toller Travis (12)

**District 11:**

**Female: **Adri Carter (18)

**Male:** Neil Percival Quintell (16)

**Disrtict 12:**

**Female:** Kyla Marter (18)

**Male:** Ryden "Rye" Nyquist (18)

* * *

><p><strong>The list is complete!<strong>


	3. District One Reaping

a/n: Well here it is! The District 1 , it's the first time I wrote anything more than 2000 words. Also I changed some info so hope you don't mind. I'll be doing 4 chapters on the reapings, the other 4 during the train rides and the last 4 during the chariot rides. 1 chapter on the assigned ally draw. 2 chapters on training and 2 chapters for the interviews. I'm not sure about having a sponsoring system...but PM me and I'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, I just bought the book

* * *

><p><strong>150th Hunger Games: Quells of Fate<strong>

**District 1 Reapings**

* * *

><p><strong>Cora Liotta Brays POV<strong>

_A little smear here, a little dash there, aaaaand I'm done._

I look at myself at my huge mirror. _Wow, I look gorgeous! _A wide grin forms on my face, revealing my pearly whites. I really do look beautiful with my sparkly dark brown eyes and long, lush black hair. I do a little twirl in my sequined, blue strapless dress in front of the mirror.

"What are you doing, Cora?" Daniela asks, standing in front of the doorway. I giggle and twirl around some more. Daniela sighs "C'mon down, breakfast is ready," I finally stop and turn to face her. "OK, I'll be down, I just need to pretty up some more" With that, she turns around and walk out.

I can't stop admiring myself in the mirror. I have really pale skin and slit eyes, unlike everyone else in District 1 so that makes me different but not in a bad way, in fact lots of boys have asked me out. However, I politely decline them. I've never been good at all this romance thing.

After applying some final touches, I leave my huge bedroom and walk down the grand, marble staircase. A huge crystal chandelier looms high above me and I look around. Tiled floors, double-storey windows, beautifully carved marble columns, uniform-wearing maids. Those are the perks when your grandfather was the mayor of the wealthiest district. I fiddle with a rose in an expensive-looking vase for a while, still indulging in my wealth, and head towards the dining room, heels making a loud _Clack, Clack._

"Good mownin' auntie Cowa!" My cute 5-year-old niece, Liana, says with a bright smile in her seat. Everyone's seated at the long, sturdy wooden dining table. Daniela and Melody, my older sisters, and Liana sit at one end while my parents, nonchalant as always, sit at the other end. They're always at work and they rarely spend time with me and my sisters. It's no surprise I'm more close to them than my parents.

I take a seat beside Melody. "Well it's about time you got here, everyone's almost finished with their breakfast! Look, even little Liana managed to finish her bacon!" Liana flashes me a toothy grin and raises up her fork like a victory sign. Then Daniela says " I know you're not in the mood, you really should eat up and get some energy in case..." she trails of. Melody shudders and Liana stares blankly at Daniela, her mother. _Reaped..._I don't like it either.

You'd think that being the one of the most riches families in a Career district will automatically make you a Career. Not true. None of us have ever thought about being Careers and volunteering for the Hunger Games even though we train like Careers because it's tradition. In fact, I've never really been interested in the Games. Violence and pointless death just aren't my thing. I prefer shopping and going to parties. _Yes, I'm a girl from District 1 with a life besides training. _I quickly stuff my mouth with food and try to block all further thoughts about the Hunger Games. By the time I'm done we're already late for the reapings. AND the car broke down. Melody and I decide to run to the reapings while Daniela and the rest walk as they don't have their names in the reaping balls.

_...Huff Puff Huff Puff... _

"Do you know how hard it is to run in these heels!" I shout at Melody ,who is still running, while stopping and trying to catch my breath. "You're the one who came down late for breakfast! See you at the square!" She continues on until she's out of sight. I wipe the beads of sweats that is forming on my forehead. _No! My make-up! My hair-do! MY DRESS!_

Yup, definitely not volunteering.

By the time i reach the square. I'm a mess. I fix myself as much as possible and try to look presentable. I spot Melody already in the 18-year-olds section, and she still looks AMAZING in her red laced dress! I look at her jealously and make my way towards the 16-year-olds. My friends all greet me with a smile but I can sense their fear. My friends are all not planning to volunteer too. The escort, her hair is a different colour every year, just finished her speech and walks towards the large fishbowl on the left. "Ladies first!" she says in her Capitol lisp and pitch. I can feel all of my friends start to tense, but I see a few girls sitting upright with confidence. _Careers, no doubt._ The escort digs her hand into the bowl and rummages around. She pulls out a slip of paper and neatly unfolds it. She smiles and looks to her audience and booms into her microphone.

"Cora Liotta Brays! Congratulations!" She claps to herself.

Well, I did say I wasn't volunteering.

**Diamond Brooks POV**

Waddle_ waddle waddle._

"You look like a duck Marcey!" Skye says with a laugh when he sees Marceline in her tight fitting yellow dress. Marceline just turned 10 about 2 weeks ago and she decided that she's grown up enough to wear those pretty dresses the older girls wear during the reapings. She begged my mom to get her a dress just so that she can wear that for the reapings. ONLY.

And now she's waddling in one.

"Don't call me that! And don't call me Marcey either, my name is Marceline. I'm a big girl now," she cocks her head up, making her look even more like a duck since she has blond hair, like everyone in the family.

"Skye!" Mirabel who is sitting beside me says with a correcting tone. "Don't tease your little sister when she's wearing her first grown-up dress. Look, Diamond here isn't teasing her," She says while patting my shoulder. Honestly, she's a great mother if only she didn't give me such a girly name like Diamond. "Sorry mom, didn't mean to ruin our happy breakfast," Skye says and turns to where Marceline is now sitting and pokes his tongue. Marceline just ignores him and continue eating her breakfast. It seems that the older sibling younger sibling has been reversed today.

"Alright, Diamond and Skye listen to me," Dad says with his mouth full. Mom gives him a dissaproving look but he seems not to notice and continues on shooting food out like bullets as he talks. "I want you two to remember all of your training. Go over your strengths and try and cover your weaknessess. Skye, you're good with close range combat and heavy weapons like axes, spears and swords. Just remember your strength is brute force so avoid bows," Skye grins widely at that. Dad turns to me and says "Diamond, well your strength is your traps but you should show the Gamemakers that you can at least use a sword or even a knife," I give him a confident smile. Unlike most Careers who focus on brute force, I prefer using my wits against my enemies.

I fork in a mouthful of bacon and start to think. _I have a life here in District 1._ Chew, chew. _I'm popular here because of my good looks. _Swallow. _I have a lot of friends here and a good family._ More chewing. _I'm already 17 so, is it really worth volunteering...? _Swallow. _And possibly never get the chance to see everyone again...? _Choke.

After breakfast, we leave the house and enter the car. We're early so there's no need to rush to the square.

In the car Skye and Marceline are bickering with each other as usual, me stuck in the middle. Mom is humming a tune and looking out the window and dad is keeping his eyes on the road. Everyone acts like this today because the alternative would be too depressing. A few other cars line the road to the square and I wave to my friends. Since we were an hour early, there's plenty of parking space.

As everyone gets out of the car, one of mom's friend comes over to have a chat. "Hello Mirabel, you look absolutely stunning!" Mom smiles brightly and returns the comment. "Oh Marceline! Wow look at you!" Marceline giggles and blushes "Thank you, you look beautiful too," She says with an innocent smile. Strangely, she's a totally different person when we're around people. She's like an angel in everyone elses's eyes. A spoiled brat when she's alone with us.

Skye heads over to the 16s and I go over to the 17s where I spot some of my friends there. We greet and make small talk until the escort arrives and is about to make her speech. Her name is Sienna, I think. She's wearing a purple wig this year. "Good morning District 1! How are we today?" She speaks cheerily like we're in a talkshow.

About halfway through her speech I see a girl in a blue dress running towards the 16s. In heels. The Peacekeepers don't even bother with her and let her pass_. I've seen her before... But where_? Then Sienna walks towards the large bowl with the the girls name in it. I'm still trying to remember that late girl when Sienna does it for me.

"Cora Liotta Brays! Congratulations!" She does a little clap. Cora looks stunned and walks up to the stage stiffly. I met her once at a party, and even though I don't know that much about her, I still feel a little sad for her. Suddenly, A girl in a red laced dress jumps up and shouts "I Volunteer!," with teary eyes. I think that's her sister and she hurries to Cora. And then, the unexpected happened "No! I decline your volunteering," Cora says with a straight face and her sister just stands there looking confused and then she slowly walks back to her seat as Cora continues onto the stage.

"Lovely, we have our girl tribute! Now it's time for the boys," She walks to the other end of the stage and dips her hand in the bowl and takes out the paper on the topmost part. She unfolds the paper and moves her mike closer to her mouth. I'm really hoping it's not someone I know.

"Diamond Brooks! Congratulations!"

It feels like I just got slapped in the face.

**Cora Liotta Brays POV**

_Me? It's me? I'm this years girl tribute?_

I'm too surprised to show any other emotion and awkwardly walk up to the stage. I hear some of my friends gasp but I'm sure they're relieved that it's not them. _Lucky you._ I just had a spiteful thought.

I'm almost to the stage when I hear it. It's like a sobbing sound, except it's loud and commanding. "I volunteer!" I recognize that voice, It's Melody's. _What is she doing? No! I can't let her volunteer! This is her last year for the reapings. She's too close to be chosen to go into the arena!_ I tried not to show my emotions but it's so hard when I look at her. She's crying and she's running wobbly towards me in desperation.

I decided not to let her volunteer.

She looks at me like I've gone crazy. I just shake my head and look back at my family past her shoulders. They've all broken down, even my parents eyes are watery. It's too heart-wrenching to keep on watching and I turn and head towards the stage. The escort looks at me like I'm a new toy and I start to plan for the arena. Even though I didn't plan to volunteer I still train like a Career. I'm good with knives. I'm nimble, have great refelxes and can run fast. I actually have a decent chance on winning, if it isn't for my fear to kill people. The escort says something that I don't register and pulls out the boys name.

"Diamond Brooks! Congratulations!"

**Diamond Brooks POV**

"NO! DIAMOND! DON'T GO!" Marceline is crying out. I'm already on the stage when she comes running through the square, avoiding all the Peackeepers that are trying to stop her.

Skye leaps out of his seat and grabs Marceline's hand. She's yelling stuff like "You can't leave us!" and I see tears streaming down her face, stainig her nice dress.

Being the eldest and the one in charge whenever my parents are away, I grab the mike from the escort, startling her as I do, and I say "Don't worry Marcey, I promise I'll be back!" Both she and Skye look at me, shocked at first since I probably just incurred a death penalty from the Capitol by doing this, and Marceline asks with her shaky voice "Promise?" I give her my winning smile and say "Promise!" Skye nods at me and takes Marceline back to where my parents are.

I look at the escort who looks sympatheticly at me and then demands her microphone. I simply give it back to her and walk back to my spot beside Cora. She looks at me like I just did the impossible and turns back to face the audience while the escort continues talking. _She's busy in thought, maybe she's planning her strategy?_

Well, two can play at that game.

* * *

><p>Hopefully I managed to make your tributes stay in character. If not, PM me. Well I think we're off to a good start eh? :)<p> 


	4. District Two Reapings

a/n: Super sorry for the long wait. Was busy planning a friend's b'day party. Well, here ya go: District 2 reapings! Sorry if this sounded rushed cause, well it was rushed. Oh and I changed some information so hope you don't mind. I can promise that District 3 reapings will be up sooner than this :P For sponsoring, I'll give out sponsor points by reviews. But not now! I'll have an official Sponsor chapter later and points are given out every review after that.

Disclaimer: I own The Hunger Games trilogy. jk.

* * *

><p><strong>150th Hunger Games: Quells of Fate<strong>

**District 2 Reapings**

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Stone POV<strong>

_Clang!_

The sound of our swords clashing resonates loudly in the empty training room.

Every time he swings his sword I am able to block with mine. After a repetitive routine, He pulls his sword away and thrust it forward at my stomach with full force, like a bee stinging its victim only this is much more deadly. There's no way I can block this.

I roll to the left; the blade tip pierces the air just a few inches from my side, and land in a crouch-like position. His body is now unbalanced and is tipping forward. I do a low round kick, knocking him off his feet. He falls on his chest with a loud thud, the sword slips from his grasp and clatters on the floor. In a swift move, I'm back up on my feet and by the time he rolls his body around, my sword is already pointed above his throat.

"I win,"

Our eyes meet. He shows neither fear nor anger of losing this battle, not even when I have my sword so close to his flesh. For a short moment we just stare at each other, and then he laughs. I roll my eyes and help him up.

"You're better than me now!" He smiles at me while dusting himself off. "My daughter is going to be a Victor just like me!" He beams with pride. I only look away in disgust. While Rocz is busy gloating I chuck my sword on the floor and walk out of the training room. He's either doesn't notice me or he's ignoring me because he's still talking to himself about how proud he is.

You might be wondering why I keep calling my dad, Rocz. He was one of those kids who had it in too deep with his girlfriend a few decades ago. As a result, I was born. Dad was just 15 and his girlfriend left him, leaving him with a newly born me. At first he didn't know what to do with me, but soon he accepted who I am, his daughter. So with the help of my grandparents, he raised me up through his adolescence.

He was a great father, caring and loving. But that didn't last long when he was reaped for the Hunger Games at 18. I was just 3 at that time so I didn't understand what was happening when he said goodbye to me in the Justice Building.

I watched his Games every night with my grandparents. He was the same at first but somehow, he changed. About halfway through, he went on a rampage. He killed the Careers in their sleep and hunted everyone else until he was the only one left. When he came back, he was a hero. Everyone cheered for his return.

Not me. Not the little girl who watched her own father killed those innocent people. That girl is gone, just like my dad. Now he is just someone whose name is Rocz.

I go to my room and take a long shower, washing away those distant memories as I do. I'm no longer that innocent little girl anymore. Ever since Rocz came back, he's been training me for the Games my whole life. I'm nothing more than a piece of meat to him.

I put on a white blouse and a pair of tight jeans, showing off my curvy figure. I've been training for the Games since Rocz came back so I guess I have lean figure.

I head into the dining room and I see breakfast laid out on the table. I take a seat and start eating. Rocz stares at me the whole time from across the table. It gets to a point where I just want to poke his eyes out.

"Not eating?" I say with my mouth full. Rocz shifts a little in his seat and flashes me a smile. "I'm just thinking," he says. I hate it when he's being mysterious. "About what?" I ask with impatience. "Oh, nothing really," And we're back to the eye-poking.

After a while of silence he finally says "I want you to volunteer this year," I ignore his words and continue eating. "I think you're ready now. I want you to be a Victor, just like your old man," I scoff at that. "To think you're going into the arena and come back a winner, you're all grown up now my little Fiona," I slam my hands on the table and push myself off the chair.

"Don't call me that! You have no right to call me that anymore! You're not even my father!" I shout at him furiously. "My father died in the arena and so did Fiona! I'm just someone to train for the Games to you!" He genuinely looks hurt and I feel a little guilty. Wait, why should I? I storm out of the kitchen and out of the house, leaving Rocz mouth-opened and wide-eyed like a fish.

I'm stomping the sidewalk as I run to the square. I just want to get as far away as I can from him. When I reach the square I take a seat besides some strangers since I have no friends. The escort bounces across the stage while giving out a speech like she does annually. She's about to announce the girl tribute when I shoot my hand up and shout "I volunteer!"

She calls me to the stage so I do. Rocz wants me to volunteer? Well I've got something in plan for him.

**Kyon Dentous POV**

"Kyon Dentous! Get your ass off that bed or so help me, I will throw all of our chocolate ice cream in the trash!"

When she uses the ice cream threat, I know she's serious. I instantly jump off the bed and raise my hands up in a 'Don't shoot' way. "Alright, alright. You win Val, I'll get up, just don't throw away my ice cream," I say with mock hurt and give her one of my most innocent looks. She rolls her eyes and leaves my room.

I take off my clothes and dump them on the floor next to my bed because I know Velacia will pick it up later. I take a quick shower but the water pressure is so slow that it's just trickling out of the pipe. That's what happens when you're dirt poor. After managing to get wet with the little water I have, I wrap my waist with a towel and walk out into my room. I bump into Velacia who's picking up my clothes.

"Don't throw your clothes on the floor next time, or anytime for that matter," She's about to say more when she looks up at me and realizes that I'm not wearing anything and her face turns bright red. Hastily, she walks out the room. I grin and run a hand through my ginger hair and think, no girls can resist me. I flex my muscles around for a while admiring myself. Velacia would probably sigh and thought I'm crazy if she saw me.

I put on some new clothes, nothing fancy, and head for breakfast. Velacia is still cooking but since the tables all set that means she's almost done. "Wow! What's that smell?" I lick my lips loudly. I see Velacia's head bob a little which means her eyes just rolled. "What's cooking Val?" I ask her again. "Oh the usual: Eggs, bacon, veggies,"

"Ew, I hate veggies!" I stick out my tongue and make a disgusted face. She does it again, You'd think she's got some eye rotation disorder with all the eye rolling she does. Despite my earlier comment, I shove the food down my mouth like I haven't eaten for 150 years. Veggies now mean that she's cooking something grand later.

Velacia eats a small portion of the remaining food; it's so small I can't even see it. I feel a pang of guilt because it's my entire fault that she's living like this. I used be wealthy and lived in a huge mansion with Velacia as one of the house attendants. Then one day my mom caught me helping Velacia with some of the housework. She got so riled up saying that it wasn't my job and that I was tarnishing the family name by doing such demeaning tasks. Of course, I didn't listen to her and when she caught again the 2nd time, I was kicked out and Velacia was fired.

So now we live here in some trash dump. I decide to help Velacia with the dishes but ended up dropping a few plates. Velacia yells at me and I flee out of the house. I always cause her trouble even when I don't intend to. I walk to the square with some of my friends and head over to the 16s with them. The escort and the mayor are sitting on special chairs on the stage.

The escort bounces across the stage to make her speech. She's super peppy this year, maybe she's trying a new approach? Or is the Capitol planning to fire her because of her lame performance? Anyways, she's about to announce the girl tribute's name from the paper when a girl volunteers. She walks calmly to the stage, which isn't much of a surprise since she's probably a Career.

"Tell me your name love," The escort says in a weird accent. "My name is, Fire Stone," Fire? That's definitely her original name. But I don't remember any rules against changing your name so I guess it's OK. She then walks over to the bowl with the boy's name and puts her hand in it. I look around to see my friends' reactions but instead, I lock eyes with my mother who is sitting with my father in the stands at the edge of the square.

A feeling of anger and regret surges through my body and I quickly look away. As the escort unfolds the slip of paper, my brain hatched an idea. "Liam Drones!" I hear a startled cry coming somewhere from my left. I see Liam, just 12, walking shakily to the stage and wait for the opportunity. "Are there any volunteers?" She asks. I smile a little when I see my chance. "I volunteer!" I shout through the crowd. The escorts looks surprised and Liam just sighs in relief and runs off the stage.

I walk up to the stage and hear a sobbing sound on the way. It seems Velacia came around halfway through the escort's speech. I wanted to go and reassure her that I'll be OK but I don't and continue on to the stage. "So what's your name dear?" She says in her accent again. "Kyon Dentous, the Victor of the next Hunger Games!"

**Fire Stone POV**

"My name is Fire Stone," The escort looks a bit perplexed by my name. Personally, I think that name suits me.

_Fire is deadly and dangerous. It burns everything in its path into ashes. It brings nothing but destruction. Just like what I've become._

She goes to pick the boy's name and I just stand there looking at the screen that shows my image. I see my face magnified so much that I can see all the details on my skin. My icy blond hair that falls past my shoulders and my deep blue eyes make me look quite beautiful. It's a shame this pretty face of mine won't be the admiration of the public since my plans will take care of that.

She calls a boy's name and I can see a 12 year old trembling through the crowd. Lo and behold, someone else volunteers for his spot. The escort asks his name and he answers "Kyon Dentous! The Victor of the this year's Hunger Games!" Oh great, another cocky tribute. I roll my eyes.

"No visitors!" I shout at the Peacekeeper on duty and rush into my waiting room. It's not like anyone wants to visit me anyways.

I sit on the sofa and look out at the window. I can see the sun shining down on the square and people bustling about now that the reapings are over. I can see some trees swaying in the breeze and I see a little girl playing under it. A man who I assume to be her father comes to her and they both walk away. Seeing that brings back memories that I tried to forget.

My inner thoughts are disturbed when Rocz comes crashing through the doors. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop him but-" I signal him to leave us and he does. "Fiona," he starts but I just look away. "I know you don't want to talk to me but I just wanted to give you this," I still have my back turned and I hear something being set on the floor. After Rocz leaves, I turn around and almost cry.

There on the floor, is a sapphire necklace that my dad gave me before he left for the Games.

**Kyon Dentous POV**

"Why? Why did you do it Kyon?" Velacia asks, her voice shaky. I don't know what to say and it pains my heart to see her like this. I hug her tightly and she cries even more that I can feel the tears dripping on my shirt. "Val, it's ok. I'll come back as a Victor. Then we don't have to live like this anymore," Even though she's older than me by 4 years I'm still taller than her. I cup her face with my hands and bring her to look at me. I give her a reassuring smile even though I'm in danger of shedding a tear.

"How can you be so sure? I-I just don't want to lose you," She says in a whisper and I just hug her even more. We keep hugging until the Peacekeeper says our time is almost up. She breaks away and takes out a pen and paper from her pocket and writes down something but she does it so fast I couldn't see.

"This is a list of Dos and Don'ts of whatever the hell you're probably going to do in the Capitol," She hands me the list and walks away. Before she's out the door she runs back and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "I love you," and she's out the door.

After standing there for a while I manage to say "Love you too," And when I do, I feel the first tear streaming down my face.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it, District 2 reapings! So far I have a rough idea for the arena but I still need suggestions. Now PMing me ideas won't give you sponsor points but it sure keeps your tributes alive longer :P<p>

A.M.T.O.B.E.I.Y.F. :)


	5. District Three Reapings

a/n: Argh, I can't keep promises. I calculated, and this took as many days as the wait from D1 reapings to D2. Sorry, my bad. Anyways, here it is. District 3 Reapings! Sorry if Copperton sounded plain, I tried my best to make him interesting. The tributes will be paired up randomly, that means any gender is possible.

Disclaimer: Nope. Still not Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>150th Hunger Games: Quells of Fate<strong>

**District 3 Reaping**

* * *

><p><strong>Callie Calamari POV<strong>

_I am just an average 15-year-old girl living an ordinary life in District 3. Or at least how ordinary District 3 can get, that is. I live with my twin sister and my grandmother in a small, little house in a quiet neighborhood. Oh, and most importantly, my name is Callie Calamari!_

Self-monologue is a huge habit of mine. It helps to calm me down a little when I'm stressed. And I'm very, VERY stressed out right now since today is the day of the Reapings.

I look at my reflection from across the room. Same pale skin, same red hair. We even have the same hazel dress! Of course it's my reflection, so why would it look any different? That's because I don't have a mirror and the reflection isn't really me. It's my twin sister Cathy Calamari.

"You look really pretty Callie, you really do," she says meekly, head down and hands behind her back."So do you Cathy, we both do!" I tell her. Cathy is really timid and shy while I'm the total opposite. I'm bubbly, funny and always make people laugh. Hard to believe since we both look exactly like each other.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," She says with her head still looking down. I walk over to her and give her a warm hug. The kind you give when someone's feeling down.

"No I'm not; we're both twins so if you say I look pretty that means you look pretty too. So if you want to demean yourself that means you're demeaning me too," She looks up in surprise, then smiles and says "Thanks, you're a good sister you know that?" I simply smile back and nod. "I know," I say and we both laugh.

"You go on down, I 'm going to check on nana first," I say as she walks down the stairs and I go to Mona's room. "Nana, it's time to wake up," I poke my head out through the doorway. She's sitting on her bed, wearing an old dress that has faded in colour which matches all the grey in her hair. "Oh I'm already done Cathy, is your sister ready yet?" She always mistakes one twin for the other. Her age is definitely not helping.

"Oh nana, my name's Callie. And yes, Cathy is done and is already downstairs preparing breakfast," She gives me a smile, lifting some wrinkles off her face, and motions for me to come to her. "You look so much like your mother when she was your age," She's holding a picture of Lucy, my mother. I take a seat next to her on the bed as she goes on about her daughter.

My mom died when she gave birth to me and Cathy when she was just 16. My dad on the other hand ended up in the arena so I never even knew him. Mona rarely talks about him. Everything I know about Lucy is because of Mona. She's always talking about her but because of her old age she doesn't recall much about her, just the fact that Cathy and I got my red hair from her. It's a shame; I really would've liked to know more about her.

"She would be so proud of you, how you're always taking care of me even before you grandfather passed away. Oh I wish she could see you now," She goes on. "I know and I wish I could meet her too, but that's not likely to happen so we should focus on what we have now. Which is breakfast," I rise from the bed and wait for her. Mona is still looking at Lucy's picture, her fingers running along my mom's face.

After a while, she gets up and I help her down to the kitchen. Cathy has already set the table with a large bowl of steaming porridge filled with pieces of meat and bits of vegetables. 3 cups of warm chamomile tea are placed next to the bowl. This isn't breakfast; it's a feast, by District 3 standards.

Normally, we wouldn't be able to eat like this. A day's meal is pretty much a loaf of bread with some fruits if we're lucky. Cathy and I both sign our names up for tesserae every year so we won't starve to death, but it still isn't much. We usually make it a tradition to save up money to buy something filling specially for Reaping Days.

We all sit next to each other and eat in silence, savoring every spoonful of delicious porridge cooked with tessera oil, something you can't if you're in the arena. I finish mine quickly and take a sip of the warm, sweet tea. I sit in my chair waiting for them to finish and spin the cup around idly. I imagine how life would be if we were a complete family. My mom probably sitting across the table, reassuring us everything would be alright. Dad would be there chewing his food and nodding his head along with mom.

But that's not reality, this is. This sad little group of 2 teenagers and an elderly woman sharing a bowl of porridge, that's the cold hard truth. Cathy and Mona both finish their porridge at the same time. They always seem to have more in common than I do; I probably got my personality from my father's side. I offered to do the dishes but Mona insists that we get going so Cathy and I head out from the house.

We walk at a moderate pace and make our way to the square. There, we sit next to each other in the 16s when the escort walks up to the mike stand. He's wig is orange and his skin is green, like the color of vomit, _ew I just thought of something gross!_He begins his speech in that weird accent of his all the while with a smile plastered on his face. He's just so annoying I block him out.

As he walks to the girl's bowl, Cathy takes hold of my hands and grips them tightly. With the extra names we put in for tessera, it could be either one of us that gets reaped today. The escort digs around and pulls out a slip of paper, the smile never leaving his face.

"Cathy Calamari! Come on up, girl!"

All the tension gripping my hand instantly vanishes.

**Copperton Willis POV**

I grab a wrench and tighten a loose bolt on the back of the kitchen stove.

"It's done," I tell my mom as I walk out of the kitchen and wipe the sweat of my forehead. "Oh, thank you Copper, I had no idea how to fix that thing. It just broke down all of a sudden. Now I can get back to preparing breakfast," Mother smiles at me and heads into the kitchen.

Since the stove broke down, breakfast has been delayed and I have nothing else to do. I take a seat on the chair next to father and grab his bottle of whiskey. He looks up from the papers and gives me a stern look but says nothing and goes back to reading the papers. I take a swig of the whiskey straight fro the bottle and go to my room to change.

Fixing a stove sure makes you break a sweat even when you know how to fix it and have spent a lot of time with tweaking machinery in a factory. I take off my shirt and pants and turn on the shower, washing away all the dirt and grime from my body. After I'm done I wipe myself dry with a towel and put my pants back on.

I check my image in the mirror. My blonde-red hair in close-cut, stubble that I forgot to shave, well-defined abdominal and biceps muscles from working in the factory all day; I guess you can say I'm a looker. I don't really use that to my advantage though, I mean I don't walk around showing off all of the time. Now that's stupid.

I put on a new shirt and head downstairs. The smell of freshly cooked food drifts up the stairs as I walk down. Breakfast is served, it seems. I sit down at the table across from mother and father and indulge in a huge spread of hot food. We aren't rich in any way but we also aren't poor that we're starving. Middle-class, that's what I am.

We eat in silence since no one is in the mood to talk although mother tries to make conversation by asking questions related to the weather and other remedial topics. Father on the other hand keeps on saying how bad my grades are. I usually get the highest marks in school but lately I've lost my edge and another brainiac, Cathy Calamari, keeps getting higher marks than me. My reputation is at stake, a seafood platter is even smarter than me!

Honestly, I know father means well of me but sometimes he can be such a pain in the ass. The rest of the conversation goes by in a blur and I walk to the square alone without my parents. They're still debating over my grades, typical. I take out my scotch whiskey flask from my left pocket, opened the cap and take a sip. I'm not an alcoholic, but who can resist that taste?

I take a seat besides a few acquaintances in the 18s and watch as the mayor gives his speech. He's going on and on about the Dark Days and the Rebels. Soon, he finished his speech and goes back to his special seat. Now, it's time for the escort to give his speech. An eerie smile is glued on his face. Why do we always get the escorts that have those weird looking smiles?

He digs his little green hand into the bowl with the girls' names and picks a piece of paper. I don't know any girls, except the Calamari twins since they're always glued to each other at school and also since Cathy is my rival. I look around to find them in the 15s, hands together and heads down. The escort pulls out a piece of paper and announces the name.

"Cathy Calamari! Come on up, girl!"

I watch as she gasps and lets go of her sister's hands. Cathy looks absolutely horrified but walks to the stage, nonetheless. Her sister, Cali I think, is crying and shouting her name. Once she is up the stage the escort turns to the audience and asks volunteers.

Someone volunteers and its Cali, the escort is just about to ask her up on stage when Cathy steals the mike away from him and says no. _Odd choice…_ But then I start to think. Cathy may be the smartest but she's so shy and timid. Her sister Cali, on the other hand is the one who wears the pants in this relationship. I've seen her working in the same factory as I do and I know she uses the money to pay for her grandmother's medication.

If Cali goes into the arena, no one will be there to support her family so I can understand Cathy's decision. The escort is now on the other end of the stage and is standing in front of the boy's bowl. Somehow, I don't think I will be picked. I'm already 18 so the chances of me getting reaped are really slim. The escort picks a name from the top of the pile and reads it loud and clear.

"Copperton Willis! You're our lucky boy tribute this year!" He says with his smile.

Slim chances are still chances. I sigh and walk up to the stage

**Callie Calamari POV**

I'm too stunned to remember anything that happened after Cathy's name was called. I tried to volunteer but she wouldn't let me. _Why wouldn't she let me? _I cried through the rest of the reaping until we are allowed to visit our tributes in the justice building.

I rush into the justice building, bumping into some people as I do. Everything around me is a blur as I whiz through the hallway. I don't even bother telling the Peacekeeper on duty my name.

There I see Cathy sitting on the worn sofa, staring directly at me. "Why, why didn't you let volunteer?" I say as I run up to her and hug her as tightly as I can. "Callie, I-I can't breathe," I don't want to let go; I don't want to loose another family member. "Callie," her voice is just a whisper now and I reluctantly let her go.

"Oh Cathy, I really don't want to lose you," I say and slump down onto the sofa. Cathy takes a seat next to me and says "You can't leave her, you're the one who reminds her of mom you know," I sigh and give a sad smile. Mona comes in after a while, her eyes just as red as mine.

"I," she pauses "I know this is hard for you but, please win," Her words shock me and Cathy both. "You have to come back Cathy, you must!" Mona is always distracted, like she's only half there when you're talking to her, but right now I can see the attention in her eyes and the urgency in her tone, she's not asking for Cathy's return, she's demanding it. This is the only time I've seen her totally there.

"OK nana, I will," Now Cathy is the one being distracted. She's just sitting there and looking out the window, not even caring that she will die. _I can't let her go into the arena! She'll die…_

I look around to make sure Mona isn't looking and turn to Cathy, "Um, Cathy, I want you to have my ribbon as a token," My hair is tied into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon and Cathy is wearing a green scrunchie, the colors match the flecks in our eyes respectively. Cathy turns to me and thinks for a while. "OK, I'll wear your ribbon," she says as she takes of her scrunchie while I untie my ribbon. I instantly take the scrunchie from her hand and tie my hair back into a ponytail.

Without hesitation I shout, "OK peacekeepers, I want to be alone now!" Cathy face is written in confusion. The Peacekeeper enters the room and ushers everyone out. Mona walks out slowly and Cathy, now realizing my plan, just looks at me wide-eyed "No! You can't do this!" She doesn't have time to finish as the Peacekeeper is now dragging her away.

I watch as she screams and struggles until she is finally out.

_I am just an average 15-year-old girl living an ordinary life in District 3. I have just signed up to be a tribute in the 150__th__ Hunger Games against my sister's will and the Capitol's knowing. Oh, and most importantly, my name is Cathy Calamari!_

**Copperton Willis POV**

I wait in the room until my parents enter. Mother has been crying the whole time but father seems unphased by the whole thing.

We couldn't bear to say anything to each other so we sit in silence. Mother still weeping, father with a stern look on his face and me looking emotionless as usual. It looks like I'll be going into the arena this year, and to make it worse I'm going in with someone I know, Cathy Calamari. My eyebrows frown slightly at that thought.

Soon it's time for my parents to leave and they do. But at the final moment father shakes my hands firmly, as if he's saying you've been a wonderful son to us. I raise an eyebrow in response to that. After, they've gone I start thinking of my strategies. Hopefully my brains will keep me alive in the arena, but that's just wishful thinking.

I take out my whiskey flask and down the whole damn thing.


	6. District Four Reapings

a/n: District 4 is finally up, whew that's the last of the reapings chapter, next one will be on the train rides. I'm not sure how much words you can get in 1 time in Scrabble so I just put in a random score. Personally, I prefer Monopoly :P

Disclaimer: The day I own the Hunger Games is also the day I'll be high on tracker jacker venom.

* * *

><p><strong>150th Hunger Games<strong>

**District 4 Reapings**

* * *

><p><strong>Dia Wave POV<strong>

"You know, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns into pearls!"

"Mom, you get pearls from oysters, not coals. Shouldn't you know that, since we're in District 4?" I say, exasperated. I swear she can be quite an air-head sometimes. She giggles and says "I know dear, I just love that quotation," She walks away to do some house chores.

"Mommy, look!" My cute 4-year-old daughter points to the scrabble board on the floor. Amongst the crossword of letters I see a crooked line of alphabets that spell MOMY. "Well done Zoe, you get 10 points!" Jaden says and Zoe smiles brightly and gives me a big hug. Isn't she just adorable?

"Alright, it's my turn. X-Y-L-O-P-H-O-N-E, 60 points! I win!" I beam with pride and Zoe claps and cheers. Macon and Josiah sigh in defeat, shoulders slumped with dejection. "Is…_Zilafone…_ even a word? Doesn't look real to me," My twin brother Josiah asks. "Yup, it's a musical instrument that chimes like a bell. And it looks like ribs," I answer, although I think the ribs part is somewhat untrue since I've never seen an actual xylophone before.

Josiah gives a skeptical look and says "If you say so," Macon packs up the Scrabble board and Zoe helps him. "You'd think after all these times I'd know how to play scrabble," Josiah complains while getting of the floor and sitting on the couch. "How can you possibly not know how to play scrabble, Joss? Just spell and get points," I say as I join him. "Or are you just afraid to lose?" My mouth broadens into a smug smile.

Joss scoffs and says "Yeah right, I can out-scrabble you anytime of the day," I laughed. "_Out-scrabble?_ No wonder you never play," He just frowns when I say that. Just when I finally stop laughing, Zoe runs into the living room and jumps up the sofa and pouts at me. "Mommy, uncle Finley says I'm a beech's daughter… mommy, what's a beech?"

_What?_

"Finley!" I spring off the couch, my voice at maximum volume. "What? And stop shouting, you're making my ears bleed," Finley shouts back from the kitchen. "I don't care! Don't you ever call my daughter that!" I shout. "Yeah well you're the one who got knocked up in the first place!" I swear I could feel smoke fuming out of my ears and the veins in my neck popped out.

"OOH! SHUT UP, YOU STUPID MOTHERFU-," I shut my mouth tight, there's a minor here. I turn around and see Zoe staring at me with interest. Joss just shakes his head. "I'll hose your mouth with soap water!" I hear him laughing and I just scream "Ugh, you jerk!" Finley is by far, on the bottom of my Christmas list.

I really don't think Finley is related to anyone else in the family, adopted probably. He's a jerk to everyone else except Macon, whom he refers to as "Con". Jaden is the eldest followed by Finley, Macon, Josiah and finally me. Although Joss and I are twins, he likes to say he was born 4 minutes earlier and therefore older. I'm the only girl in the family, a rose amongst the thorns.

"C'mon Zoe, let's go get ready for the reapings," Zoe gets off the couch and run into my arms. In my room, I redress Zoe from her PJs—she has a habit of wearing them again even after her shower—into a red dress that matches her curly red hair. It's odd because I don't have red hair, mine's brown. Neither does… _Mr. Marteen_… his name is hard to think about.

I sit in front of the make-up mirror with Zoe sitting in my lap. I comb her hair as she tries to put on lipstick. "Mommy, I still don't know what beech means," she asks as she twists the tube of lipstick and I fumble with the comb. I set the comb down on the table and turn her head around to meet mine. "Uncle Finley meant beach, as in, we're going to go on a walk on the beach after the reapings. And we're going to have ice cream too!" Good thing she's just a kid.

"Yay, thank you mommy!" She hugs me and jumps off my lap and runs out the door. I sigh heavily and look into the mirror – shimmering blue eyes and curly brown hair but everything else is just plain – and starts combing my hair. I've never once regretted having her as my daughter. She's been loved by me and everyone in the family, excluding Finley, in fact they were the ones who gave her the first name Zoe.

I put on a green, one-piece dress and tie my hair with a matching green ribbon. I walk to the living room to find everyone already there. Since we already ate breakfast, we head to the square in my father's car. My father drives and Zoe sits on my mother's lap in the passenger seat and the rest of us are sandwiched in the back, now I know what a burger feels like.

When we arrive, Joss and I gives our family hugs and I give Zoe to Jaden to hold. I walk to where the 18s are with my twin and take a seat in a secluded spot with no people. I'm not anti-social; it's just that the other girls look at me like dirt because of my baby girl. I tried to tell them it wasn't my fault by they just called me slut and told everyone to stay away from me.

The escort jumps as she walks, and trips on her ridiculously high heels. Despite her skin being dyed pink, her blush is still very prominent. She giggles on stage, reminding me of my mother by doing so, and announces her speech. She finishes quickly and walks over to the bowl with the girl's name, her feet properly touching the floor this time. She picks a slip of paper and says into her microphone.

"Ceeara Regano!" I let out a sigh of relief, but shut my mouth as I realize how selfish I sound.

"No, NO! You can't take her!"

I turn around to find the owner of that voice, oblivious to the impending doom about to hit me.

**Jacob Maherl POV**

_Oh no, an orange!_

I gripe in fear as I see the orange-colored fruit in her hands. I don't know why but I have a huge fear of oranges, the color's fine but not the fruit.

"I brought some oranges but I don't know why, should we eat them?" Ceeara looks at me teasingly. "You know I have orangenophobia," I frown at her. "Oh really? How come I've never heard of oranogephobia before?" She raised an eyebrow, struggling to say the word I just came up with. "They just announced it today; didn't you hear it on the radio?" She just laughs and wraps her arms around mine and we walk all the way to the reapings like that.

When we reach the square, Ceeara pulls me into a long hug. "Hey, what's wrong? You really wanted to eat those oranges didn't you?" I joke but she keeps on hugging. I bring her face up to meet mine and I focus on her deep green eyes. They have this sort of bottomless feel to it, like you could stare into it for hours and still see nothing. They're mesmerizing.

"Hey,hey, don't worry OK? You don't have to be afraid about your name getting picked for the Games. So far you've only got 3 of your names in the reaping bowl. That's like a one in a million chance, you'll never get picked!" I reassure her. Ceeara looks at me for a while then smile and kisses me on the cheek before heading over to the 13s.

I take a seat next to my best friend Sam. I don't know how we became so close since we're so different. Sam has long, curly brown hair and wears thick glasses that make him look goofy and I have thick, red gold curls and have a stocky and muscular build. Sam isn't training to be a Career but he's some mad intelligence so we both kinda help balance each other out.

The escort seems to be flying across the stage, only to fall face first when the heels of her shoes got stuck between the wooden panelings of the floor. She manages to recompose herself and goes to the girl's bowl, walking slowly this time.

I remember what I said before to Ceeara and still hope that it's not her name. But it seems the odds are not in my favor today. No, because the name that the escort pulls out is Ceeara's.

I feel like my whole world just got turned upside down. This is some kick to the nuts that I think even Sam felt it, seeing as he's wincing at the result. I look at the girls and see Ceeara sobbing there, damn! I feel like a total jerk for giving her a false hope.

"No, NO! You can't take her!" I shout at the stage

I was always unsure about how I feel towards Ceeara, whether we're just friends or something more. Whether I care for her with intimacy or is this just casual friendship. Today however, I'm very sure of how I feel towards her, and this is proven by the ballsy stunt I'm about to pull.

Instinctively I run towards the stage despite shouts of protest from Sam and gasps of shock from other people. With all the training I've had I easily jump onto the tall stage, the escort looking terribly lost at the moment.

She's not the only one; everyone on the crowd has a confused look on their face. "You can't take her, I volunteer!" I ask her, our little conversation being shown on every screen across the square. "B-But you can't! You're a boy, and she's a girl," Thank you, miss obvious. "Then take me as the male tribute but redraw the girl's name, please!" The urgency in my voice is prominent.

"Um, I-I don't think that's allo-," She looks at the mayor as if asking for conformation then looks at me then looks at the crowd in embarrassment. Swallowing my pride, or what's left of it anyways, I drop down to my knees. "Please. I love Ceeara, don't take her away from her family and home," I'm tugging her hand now. "Please, don't do this. Just take me, PLEASE!"

Everywhere, cameras are focused on the stage. If this doesn't work, I'll shoot myself. The escort stammers for a while and drops the slip of paper with Ceeara's name to the floor. "Oh, it seems the wind blew the paper from my hand, oh poopy. Looks like we'll just have to re-do the girl's reapings," She pretends not to notice the paper that's just below her. I hear murmurs of disagreement from the crowd.

I let out a huge sigh of relief, and realize how reckless I was. This is a Career district; there probably would've been volunteers for Ceeara. Now I'm going into the arena having to face 23 other tributes. Being a Career doesn't automatically mean winning, so I'll have to be careful and smart if I ever want to see Ceeara again.

The escort may have had a soft spot for romance but I don't think the Capitol would allow this. All the more reason to be careful in the arena. The escort pulls out another piece of paper from the bowl and reads it.

"Dia Wave!"

**Dia Wave POV**

Oh wow, isn't that just so romantic and noble? Well it would've been if his stupid plan didn't get my name chosen.

I hear some girls who are sitting a few rows in front of me say "Oh it's that slut, no need to volunteer for her she doesn't deserve it," I feel like punching them square in the face but I save my anger for when I get on the stage.

I see my Joss sitting there with a worried look and the rest of my family are in the stands. Everyone just looks so stunned. Mom is crying and dad holds her in his arms. Macon and Jaden both look hurt but they're trying to be strong for me. Finley doesn't even look the least bit concerned, as always. Zoe who doesn't know what's happening to her mommy is tugging her uncle Jaden's pants.

I try not to show any emotions as I walk to the stage. Letting your emotion get the better of you is a sign of weakness and I'm even more vulnerable with all the cameras trained on me.

When I get on the stage the escort smiles and says "Well seeing as we already have a boy up here , let's choose him as this years male tribute OK? Tell us your name hun," The boy, who looks just about 13, replies "Jacob Maherl," She gestures for us to shake hands and I do so reluctantly. I'm not usually a mean person but it's kinda his fault I got reaped instead of that Ceeara girl, I mean there would've been lots of volunteers for her but just he had to make the escort redraw the girl's name.

**Jacob Maherl POV**

This girl, Dia, looks pissed at me. I guess it's kinda my fault she got reaped and I really do want to apologize to her. The escort gives a little finishing speech and says it's time for the tributes to wait in the justice building. I'm just about to get down from the stage when two burly Peacekeepers grab my arms and start to drag me somewhere.

"Orders from the Capitol, you're not allowed to wait in the j.b." The peacekeeper on the left says. Guess I deserve this, defying the Capitol will definitely have its consequences. "We're gonna take you straight to the train station where you'll be guarded by more Peacekeepers," I sigh and let them carry me away.

"Jacob! Jacob! No, you shouldn't have done that you idiot!" I see Ceeara shouting at me behind the line of Peacekeepers, her eyes red from crying. "You jerk, you moron! Saying all that stuff and leaving me here!" She tries to wriggle through the space between 2 Peacekeepers. "I'm sorry Ceeara; I just didn't want you to go into the arena!" I shout back, I really don't want to see her die.

She breaks through the barrier of Peacekeepers and runs towards me. Seeing this, I struggle to break free from my captors and runs towards her. This could've been a scene from a romantic movie where the two lovers run to each other in slow mo if it wasn't for the Peacekeepers chasing us. We collide into each other and our lips meet for a brief moment before the Peacekeepers pry us apart.

I am whisked away into a car and I only catch a glimpse of Ceeara holding something in her hands, an orange.

**Dia Wave POV**

I see two big Peacekeepers come and drag Jacob away. I feel a little sorry for him, just a little; he had it coming.

In the waiting room the only people who visit me are my family. "Oh Dia, it shouldn't have been you," My mom says and hugs me tightly. I spot 1 person missing from our family; yup you guessed it, Finley. Everyone takes turn hugging me saying it wasn't fair and that I shouldn't have gotten reaped. Zoe hugs me tightly and asks "Are we going for ice cream now mommy?"

I bend down and brush some hair away from her face. "Oh baby, Mommy's sorry. Mommy won't be able have ice cream with you right now, in fact mommy's going away for a while. Don't be sad OK pumpkin, I want you to follow what everyone says when I'm gone," I hold back tears as I talk. This will probably be the last time I'll ever see her again.

"That's OK mommy, ice cream makes your teeth go bad anyways. I'll be a good girl mommy; I'll listen to what everyone says. I just can't wait for you to come back, mommy!" I stand up and look away, this is too much and I can't hold those tears in anymore.

"Mommy, why are you crying? Is it because you're going to miss me and everyone? Don't cry mommy, look! Uncle Jaden, Macon, Jossiah and I made this for you," She holds out a cute little beaded bracelet that has words sowed into it. "I LURVE MOMY, oh that's so sweet but, when did you make this?" I ask, deeply touched by this little gift.

"Since your birthday is just a week away, we decided to help Zoe make your gift. Try as we might she insists that's how you spell love and mommy," Joss tells me. "Well I love it, this is the best thing anyone's ever gotten for me. Thank you so much, I love you too Zoe," I hug her for one last time and she giggles and hugs back.

Soon it's time for them to leave and for me to head to the station. I look back at the square and remember how I've been reaped.

The odds are against me, yeap they are so totally not in my favor today.

* * *

><p>Yeah, it seems that Scrabble and the xylophone survived the Dark Days.<p>

A.M.T.O.B.E.I.Y.F. :)


	7. District Five Train Ride

a/n: Sorry for the wait, hols. Here is D5 train ride, it's a little stiff coz it's new but I think it's ok. There are some of you who got this wrong. I'm making D1~4 on the reapings, D5~8 in the train rides, D9~12 in the chariot rides. So I'll have 12 chapters introducing the tributes and the following chapters with mixed POVs of every tribute. Don't worry, everybody gets a fair share of the lime light.

* * *

><p><strong>150th Hunger Games: Quells of Fate<strong>

**District 5 Train Ride**

* * *

><p><strong>Gemma Manithy POV<strong>

"Goodbye Gemma," The warmth of his body is making it even harder to say goodbye. "Goodbye Liam, I'll be fine," I say the words that aren't true. "Promise me you'll make it back, promise me you'll win," I'm in danger of breaking down and collapsing to the floor. "Okay, I will…" I say the promise that will never be fulfilled.

I break away from Liam's hug and board the train. From the window I see my father and my brother waving at me with somber faces. I wave back at them as they slowly disappear into the distance. Even when they're gone I still stand by the window, as if they're still there.

"Excuse me miss, would you like me to show you to your room?" I jump a little and turn around to see a woman wearing a white and black uniform, who I assume to be a capitol attendant. "Y-yeah sure, just give me a moment," I say nonchalantly as I take one quick glance out the window. "Of course miss,"

The attendant leads me to my room and I, instinctively, tackle the bed. It's so soft and comfy I feel like I'm lying on a cloud. "Dinner will be ready soon, miss," I jolt up in embarrassment when I realize she's still there. "Oh okay, thanks," She walks out the door and I lie back down. This is so much better than the bed I have at home.

_Home…_

The aching pain in my heart swells again. I lie there, trying not to cry until it's time for dinner. At the dining cart I see everyone seated at a huge table. I spot an empty seat next to my district partner, Leon. "So good of you to join us Gemma," our escort says as I sit down. "Eat up, we're going to plan your strategy afterwards," Lucille, our mentor says.

I eye all the mouth-watering food on the table: Roasted chicken with gravy and mashed potatoes, glistening fruit tarts set on trays, round doughy things they call 'donuts', and a really tall glass of what I assume is orange juice. I have to stop myself from using my fingers and stuffing everything into my mouth. Even in a small capitol train, everything's better than home.

"Oh wow, this is so good!" I say gleefully, scooping everything onto my plate. "Meh, I eat this stuff all the time," Leon scoffs at me and I give him an icy stare.

"Well, we can definitely rule out you guys allying with each other," Hayne, the other mentor says. "Fine by me, I don't want poor little shortstuff here dragging me down anyways," Leon says cockily and continues to eat his food. "Look I know you're all buff and strong and whatever but you don't have to be such a snob! And don't underestimate me because of my height. I'm stronger than I look, in fact I could probably even kill you later!" I snap at him.

"Oh my, some drama before the arena is always entertaining," The escort, who I completely hate now, gives a sly grin. I roll my eyes and just eat.

Later after dinner, Lucille guides me to the next car while Jerk-face goes with Hayne to a different car. "Okay, so tell me Gemma, what are your strengths?" she begins. "Well, I'm good with a knife– I mastered whittling during last year's school camp– and I can carve tools and stuff out of wood," I confidently tell her, although I didn't actually learn how to whittle at camp. It's a hobby that, although most girls would never break a nail doing it, I like to do.

"Hey that's great! It's really useful when you're in the arena. That is…if you make past the bloodbath," there's a slight hesitation in that last sentence. I bet Lucille have seen a lot of her kids get mauled by Careers. "Speaking of which, you got any tips for the bloodbath?" I ask and this seems to get her attention.

"Run, just run. Don't worry about getting supplies, you won't need any if you're dead," She says with a dark tone in her voice. Most District 5 tributes elude themselves into thinking they can take on the Career pack because they think they're strong because the work in the silver mines, but they forget that the Careers are more well-fed and had real training. That's a mistake I'll definitely steer clear off.

We talk about our strategy for about an hour or so when I start to feel sleepy. Lucille bids me goodnight and I wander back to my room.

**Leon Williams POV**

_Everything's gonna be alright_

Those were the last I said to my family. It's a lie, everything is not gonna be alright. I'm doomed to face 23 other kids in the arena and although I can take on half of them, my chances of coming home alive are super slim because of those trained Careers.

To think that out of thousands, my name was called. I live a good life and I never signed up for tessera and there a bunch of other kids out there who have it worse than me, they're the ones' whose names should be called out.

"Not me!" I slam my fist into the bed with an unsatisfying thud because the bed is so soft, like the one I have at home.

Someone knocks on my door and calls me out to dinner. I'm really not in the mood to talk right now but I get up and walk out of my room anyways. I wander past the hallways until I reach the dining car. My mentors are already there.

"So, what do you think of the décor?" Lucille asks. What is she trying to do? Making small talk, trying to pry information from me? "Meh, its okay I guess. My room back home's better than this though," I reply to her coldly. I guess I'm still angry about the fact that I got reaped.

"Oh, okay then," She says with a slight hint of hurt in her voice. Great, now she'll probably leave me to die. The food is just being served when I see Gemma entering. "So good of you to join us Gemma," Minxy, the escort, says while Gemma takes a seat beside me.

One look at her outfit and I know she's one of those poor kids who have to work hard in the mines to support their family. It's the kids like her that should've been reaped, not upper class people like me.

Gemma struggles to use her knife and fork; obviously she never used them before. I look at her looking so wide-eyed at everything on the table. Yummy this, deeeelicious that, she's just so annoying that I feel like stuffing all the food in her mouth so that she can't talk.

"Meh, I eat this stuff all the time," I scoff without even looking at Gemma. It's true; I eat like this almost every day. Starvation never manages to catch up with us or anyone who has money. I sense Gemma staring at me but I pretend not to notice.

"Well, we can definitely rule out you guys allying with each other," my mentor, Hayne, says. _Gemma as an ally?_ She's so short and weak, I wouldn't be surprised if she dies at the bloodbath. "Fine by me, I don't want poor little shortstuff here dragging me down anyways," Gemma snaps her head towards me.

"Look I know you're all buff and strong and whatever but you don't have to be such a snob! And don't underestimate me because of my height. I'm stronger than I look, in fact I could probably even kill you later!" She shouts back at me fiercely, I did not expect _that _from her.

As if things weren't bad enough Minxy, our rainbow-haired buffoon, decides to make a stupid comment about the tense situation. Our anger at each other seems to be directed towards him for the rest of the meal.

The waiters clean the table up and I go with Hayne to a car opposite of Gemma and Lucille. "Alright first, lose that cocky attitude. It's not gonna help you get allies in the arena," Hayne begins. I frown and interrupt him "But I don't want any allies. I can handle it all by myself,"

"Now, listen. You are never going to make it by going solo. It's either the Careers will kill you at the bloodbath or you'll die by starvation or thirst. You won't survive out there alone especially if the Careers go hunting, you'll be outnumbered!" His tone is serious, like his face.

"You've got point there," I nod my head.

"Lucille and I think it's best if you take Gemma as your ally," _That is so not likely to happen._ "What? Why her? She's a midget!" I put my hand at knee-level to emphasize my point. "Which is exactly why both you need each other. She's small and can reach those hard-to-reach places that may contain food or water,"

_Just like you,_ I thought. Hayne won his Games by being the last one alive. All the Careers killed each other in an argument and the minor districts' tributes were left. After days without water, Hayne managed to find a small pond in a cave. Only the cave was really small that probably only he could fit compared to the other tributes that were taller or bigger than him. And so the others died of dehydration and he became the 134th Hunger Games Victor.

"Alright, alright. Guess I should apologize to her, huh?" I ask sheepishly.

"Yup, you most definitely should," He replies with a mocking smile.

**Gemma Manithy POV**

"Huaaaaaaah," I yawn loudly as I wander around. It seems that, even on a train, I am lost.

_Oh dear. Whatever shall I do?_ I trip a little and stagger back and forth. I'm starting to think that what I drank just now wasn't orange juice. I thought to myself that if I can't find my room by the next hour, I'll just sleep on the carpeted floor. It's actually really comfy.

I lie down in the middle of the room and pretend to do a snow angel on the carpet, _fabric angel?_ It was then when I heard the thumping of someone's footsteps.

"Geez, I knew you were a hobo but this is definitely a new low for you," I sit up and look around to find the owner of that voice. Leon stands behind my, looking very much like giant from down here.

"Oh, it's you. Jerk-face,"

"Really? That's all you've got? Lame,"

"You dumb -hic- ass. I hate -hic- you. You're so -hic- mean!"

Amidst my drunken stupor, I make out actual concern on his face. "Oh, you're drunk," then he laughs. I don't know whether it's because of the alcohol or it's really me but, I join in laughing too.

"Well, you rich -hic- kids aren't the only ones with the booze -hic- ," that sets him off again.

Leon pulls me up gently of the floor but as I get up I stumble and fall right into him. I can feel the strong grip of his hands, the warmth of his body. _Like Liam's_, _except he's more stick-like compared to Leon._

"Whoa, be careful. You don't wanna damage that pretty little face of yours," He says as we pull apart.

"Aw, you just called me pretty. That's so sweet of you," I tease him. What is wrong with me? Just now I was about ready to claw his eyeballs out.

"Uh, that's um… not what I… I didn't mean it that… It's a joke," His cheeks turn red and I laugh.

"I know, I know. I'm just messing with ya. C'mon, let's wrestle!" I get into position with my hands out.

"Look Gemma, I just wanted to apologize about earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you and called you those things," He says as he locks arms with me.

"I was just angry you know, angry that my name got picked," I start pushing his hand down and as I do, I throw up all over him.

"Gemma! You couldn't at least wait until we're done to puke? Yuck, I stink," He jumps back in disgust.

Despite the foul stench I laugh so hard that I clutch my side, and then my vision goes hazy. The last thing I'm aware of is falling into a puddle of my own vomit.

**Leon Williams POV**

_Splat!_

This girl is crazy! One moment she's laughing and the next, she's asleep in her own vomit. It'd be ungentlemanly to leave her like this and I kinda owe it to her for yelling just now. I call for an attendant to clean up the mess and, since she's so small, I carry her gently to her room. She looks just like my little sister Bunny, that's her real name, in my arms.

I immediately bring her to the bathroom and set her up on the toilet seat. _Now how do I get her clean?_ I turn and look at the shower then back at her. _There's no way I'm taking off her clothes_. I try shaking her but she slumps to one side. I try slapping her lightly but she just groans. So in my last resort to clean her up without having to act like a perv, I dump her body in the shower and turn it on.

"Aaaaahheeeewaa!" She jumps up when ice cold water sprays down on her. "What's the big idea? And, what is this, vomit?" She sniffs the disgusting gunk on her shirt and her face turns sour. It looks like she's sober.

"Hey you're the one who's drunk and puked all over the place," I gesture to my orange hoodie which is also stained with vomit. She looks confused for a second and slowly she remembers the whole incident. "Oh, wow. Sorry about that, I didn't know what I drank. I really thought it was orange juice, I mean it even tastes like orange juice, kinda..." She blushes.

"Hey I get it; it's your first time eating such grand food anyways. And you're so light, I didn't even feel you when I carried you to your room," I smile and she blushes even more. "Listen, before I go and change, I just wanna make sure you hear this from me. I'm not sure if you still remember what I said to you when you were drunk-,"

"I remember, and I know you're angry but hey, don't take it out on me," She raises her hands up. "I know, I'm sorry," I sigh deeply and she holds her hand out like she wants to shake hands. "Huh?" I look at her quizzically. "We got off to a bad start so I wanna start over. Hi I'm Gemma, wanna be allies?"

I look at her, surprised, but I shake her hand firmly and say "Hey, I'm Leon. Yeah, I'll be your ally,"

"Great, now go take a shower. You smell like rotten eggs," She jokes and we both laugh. I just noticed, she's kinda cute when she laughs

* * *

><p>Hope that wasn't too bad of a chapter and that I did your characters justice.<p>

A.M.T.O.B.E.I.Y.F. :)


End file.
